Peripherally connected devices, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) devices, are accessed by the computer to which they are directly connected. In some situations, however, it is desirable to access, from a remote computer, a device operatively coupled to a client computer. A client computer, to which one or more peripheral devices can be connected, may be able to establish communication sessions with multiple remote computers.